


Nothing More I Could Ask For

by chanuyeah



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, inspired by that pic of chanwoo massaging junhoe lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanuyeah/pseuds/chanuyeah
Summary: Of all the things that is possible, Chanwoo never thought he would ever be forced to be Mr. Koo's , The company's CEO, secretary.





	Nothing More I Could Ask For

"Chanu-ya, Where have you been?" Donghyuk asked when Chanwoo came in looking like he's got a life or death situation. "Have you just seen the devil or something?" He teased seeing how stressed the latter was. Chanwoo didn't bother to reply, instead he just placed his bag and gave himself a seat to his side of his office as he turns on his computer.

"The weirdest thing just happened, Donghyuk-ah" Chanwoo finally blurted out. Donghyuk blinked at the information he just received. "What is it? What happened?" He asked pushing himself backwards to the chair to have a better look on Chanwoo. Chanwoo faced the other as he sighed. "I was having lunch at the cafeteria and this guy- I have no idea who he was, I think he was an important person in this company. He offered me- well no, he kinda forced me to be the CEO's... Secretary?" Chanwoo explained.

Donghyuk gasped at the younger's story. "Really? Is the person you speak to- possibly have these big front teeth?" Donghyuk asked. Chanwoo stayed silent to remember. "Ah, yes actually, a bit. He also has this unique eye smile" Chanwoo added. Donghyuk facepalmed at the younger. How could he not know him.

"Ya, that's Kim Jiwon-ssi, idiot! He's Koo Junhoe Sajangnim's secretary at the moment." Donghyuk complained. Chanwoo blinked at his colleague's explanation. "But if he's the secretary then why did he ask me?" Chanwoo asked clueless, why does it looks like it was very obvious to Donghyuk?

"Rumor has it that he's quiting because sajangnim had enough of him" Donghyuk whispered to him obviously because he doesn't want anyone to hear. "How do you even know all of this.." Chanwoo asked curious.

"Unlike you, I make friends with everyone. To think you don't know Kim Jiwon-ssi and it's been what? Two years?" Chanwoo rolled his eyes at his comments. "You know I am only here to get paid, Donghyuk. I make friends with whoever that wants to. Being social is not exactly my forté" Donghyuk scoffed at him.

"Which is why you need to accept the offer," Donghyuk replied. "Being The CEO's secretary pays much more than being the company's technician." He continued. Chanwoo sighed at him. "Here's the thing, that guy didn't really ask me to give him an answer. He just told me that I work first thing tomorrow, no questions asked." The younger explained.

"That's weird.. but I guess it's a good opportunity for you." Donghyuk said cheerfully, he was happy for his office mate. "But.. I can't do any secretary duties, Donghyuk. I'm a man" Donghyuk furrowed his eyebrows. "You're being sexist. Jiwon-ssi is also a man." Donghyuk protested. Chanwoo shook his head in disagreement.

"No, it's just- everything about this is weird! Why me? I'm a happy and content technician, why did he chose me as the new secretary??" Chanwoo whined at his friend. Donghyuk laughed at his sulking colleague. "If anything goes wrong just remember, you'll get paid more." Chanwoo sighed at his advice.

"I'm worried on how the CEO will treat me too" Chanwoo muttered. Donghyuk raised his eyebrow, curious. "Why? He seems like a nice rich guy" Donghyuk said truthfully. "I don't know.. I went to his office a few weeks ago to fix the internet connection there and he has this.. scary aura" Donghyuk rolled his eyes at his explanation.

"Yah, that's like every CEO's aura. Just go back to work for now, you're gonna miss it" Donghyuk ssid as he went back to his side of the office. Chanwoo did as told, looking through his computer waiting for any kind of complains regarding computer work or internet connection the company needs.

"Oh, and this means you're obligated to buy me and the rest of the sunbaenims here a free dinner since we're not gonna see each other often anymore~" Donghyuk reminded him. Chanwoo could only give him a fake laugh because he can't really get out from  _that_ situation.  
 

 

* * *

 

Since he was told to come early to the company, Chanwoo found himself getting ready at 6.30 in the morning. He can't believe that now he had to wear formal clothes now. He took a look at himself in the mirror and he felt weird. Nothing that he could do about it though, so he sighed and quickly went off with his motor cycle.  
 

"Ahh Jung Chanwoo-ssi!" The person who offered (forced) him to be Koo Junhoe's secretary greeted him. Chanwoo gave him a bow and wished him good morning. "Good morning. I know I asked you to come very early but I feel like I need to teach you about Koo Junhoe Sajangnim's habit and his office too. There are some things you need to learn. Since Mr. Koo won't be here until 2PM, we can explore his office now" The older explained.

Chanwoo gave him another bow. "Thank you for taking care of me well" The senior laughed at the younger. "No need to be so formal. We're going to be partners after all" he insisted. Chanwoo just gave him a smile. He then leads Chanwoo to the CEO's office which never seemed to make him gasp in amazement.  
His office was really big and elegant, nothing like his technician office he shared with Donghyuk and the others. There were lots of book shelves, but there was a specific book, contained in a glass. It was as if the book was sacred. Chanwoo kept looking at the book in amazement.

"Now, you can read any book you like here, except for that one. Don't even touch it." Jiwon warned. Chanwoo blinked at his warning, curious. "What's inside that book, sunbaenim?" Chanwoo asked to the point. Jiwon shrugged at the question. "I have no idea but it seems like Mr. Koo really cherish that book." Chanwoo nodded at his explanation. 

"Now if you see over there, that's the place where you can brew him tea. He doesn't like coffee so keep that in mind." Chanwoo nodded again. He spent the rest of the tour only nodding, but he makes sure he remembers everything by the time the CEO came back to his office.  
"Any questions, Chanwoo?" Jiwon asked when he thinks he had explained everything. Chanwoo hummed, wondering if the question he is thinking will cause trouble or not. But he went for it anyways.

"Actually, I have a question. Why.. me? I was a technician before this, it just doesn't make sense to me." Chanwoo asked hopeful that the latter won't get mad or something. "It was by Mr. Koo's request. I'm not even quitting despite the rumors," he laughed. "I guess maybe he just feel like this job requires more people." Jiwon continued. Chanwoo felt his question was not answered. If anything, he was more confused. Sajangnim asked him to be the secretary himself? That's just weird. But he didn't want to be nosy so he brushed it off.

"So why don't you make yourself comfortable here as you wait for Mr. Koo? I'll be handling his schedules for a moment." Jiwon excused himself out of the room. Chanwoo sighed as he find himself something to entertain him by,  _his phone._  
  
 

Since its almost 2PM, Chanwoo has been trying to get ready to greet the CEO. It would make sense that he is nervous. A simple mistake would cause him to lose his job. Chanwoo groaned at that thought. He never asked for this. Why on earth does this have to happen to him. Just as he was done complaining in his mind, the door went open. Chanwoo quickly get back to his formal position and bowed at the CEO who just came in.

"Good afternoon, Sajangnim" Chanwoo greeted. The latter was kind of surprised which was expected. The owner of the company then came closer to Chanwoo, making the younger's heart race out of fear.

"Where's Secretary Kim?" He asked. Chanwoo got up and faced him. "He said he is leaving me with you in your office and he will handle your schedules, Sajangnim" Chanwoo explained trying not to sound like he is basically shaking from fear of saying the wrong thing now.

"Oh, I see" the young CEO said with a friendly voice. He also gave him a bright smile. Turns out Chanwoo was afraid for no reason, he was like an angel. He looks like one too.

When Junhoe approached his table, Chanwoo inisiatively goes to the drink counter to make the CEO tea. He made it carefully not wanting the drink to be too sweet or too bland. When he placed it to his table, Junhoe looked at the tea and gave him a smile.

"Ah so I guess Jiwon-ssi told you I like tea" Junhoe said starting up a conversation with that smile. That smile. Chanwoo didn't remember the CEO having this much of a dreamy smile when he was fixing the internet connection here. Or was it because he was too busy focusing on fixing the problem?

"Ah, yes Sajangnim. Do tell me if it's too sweet or too bland so I will know how how to make it the right way." Junhoe chuckled at him. "Don't worry it's already perfect." Chanwoo thanked him and stayed beside him in case he needed anything.

"I need your number since we're gonna contact each other a lot now" Junhoe said suddenly after drinking his tea as he shove his phone to Chanwoo's direction. Chanwoo nodded and immediately put his number to his contacts.

"And.. from now on I want you to start working at 7 int the morning at my house" He ordered. Chanwoo gulped at the ordered but nodded anyways. He knows that a secretary's job is to follow the boss everywhere but that still seemed very weird for Chanwoo.  
He then saw his boss grunted in pain, holding the back of his shoulders he seemed really uncomfortable. So Chanwoo decided to take another initiative.  
"Do you.. want me to give you a massage?" He offered with a smile. Junhoe blinked at the offer but then nods his head in agreement. "Actually, that would be nice." He said accepting the offer.

Chanwoo immediately went to the CEO's shoulder and gave it a rub. The moans that Junhoe made were somehow inappropriate but Chanwoo didn't have a choice but to bare with it. He continued with giving the older a push with his elbows. The CEO made even more inappropriate noise Chanwoo just let out a slight chuckle.   
"What? Why were you laughing?" He asked suspicious. Chanwoo bowed at him and apologized. "It just seemed like you enjoyed it a lot, Sajangnim. I'm sorry, I won't do it again" Junhoe went up from his seat and yawned.

"I'm sleepy now." He announced. "Do you possibly want to go back, Mr. Koo?" Chanwoo offered. Junhoe just smiled. "Nah.. I'll just have. A quick nap here later." Chanwoo just nodded at him. 

What he didn't expect though, was the later approaching closer to him and holding his hand. "So.. tell me about yourself." Chanwoo gulped and moved backward a bit. Was the reason his secretary are men because he..? And did he ask Chanwoo to start his job in his house so that he could..? No, he won't accept it.

"E-Excuse me, Sajangnim. If- If this is what it requires to be your secretary then, I'm sorry I couldn't do it. I really thought I can but, I'm sorry." Chanwoo muttered as he scrammed off out of the office. His movement was stopped by a grab in his arms.

"W-Wait! You deserve an explanation. I won't do anything to you. I promise." Junhoe said sincerely at the latter. Chanwoo was bewildered at the situation. He was ready to be fired, not having the owner of the company begging at him. Chanwoo accepted the CEO's offer and nodded at him. Junhoe sighed in relief and lead him to a sofa near the door.

When they were both seated Junhoe looked at Chanwoo really seriously causing the younger to feel nervous. "I live a life where no one could tell me no, Chanwoo-ssi. You must wonder why you're suddenly forced to be my secretary, right?" Chanwoo nodded aggressively. That question has been asked a thousand times in his head. Why him? Why does it have to be him?

"I've been admiring you.. from afar. Ever since you fixed the internet connection here." Junhoe confessed. Chanwoo's jaw dropped. What in the world?  
"I never knew how to start a conversation. Especially when it's not business related so I figured it'd be easier to make you.. work under me. Where we get to see each other often. But I guess I failed at that huh?" Junhoe tried to lighten up the mood. He gave Chanwoo that smile, what was it with that smile?

"I never meant to offend you, especially not to use you. It was never my intention. I just- I suck at these things. But I understand if you want to leave." Junhoe explained with so much regret in his tone. Chanwoo could only hum understanding his situation.

"I can't leave. I need a job." Chanwoo stated in a joking tone. Junhoe laughed at him. "Of course, you could go back to be a technician tomorrow. I'm sorry for any misunderstandings" Junhoe explained still feeling embarrassed.

Chanwoo smiled at him. "It's okay. You're kinda cute too so I forgive you." Junhoe blushed at what the other said. "Chanwoo-ssi, before you go.." Junhoe left the sofa and went to the book shelf where he removed the glass container of the book Jiwon reminded Chanwoo to never touch. 

"This book is filled with poems I try to write about you" Junhoe confessed. Chanwoo gasped at him. "A-Are you sure you're giving it to me? This seems really important to you" Chanwoo asked making sure.

"It was important to me because I wanted to give it to you. I put it in a container so I won't be clumsy enough to lose it." Junhoe explained. Chanwoo was touched, no one has ever done anything this sweet for him.

"Can I.. read it?" Chanwoo asked. "Not out loud, I'd be embarrassed" Chanwoo giggled and finally opened the first page.

 

 

 _His eyes were as beautiful as the sun whenever it sets_  
_His presence, felt like the only presence I ever needed_  
_Does a person like myself deserve someone filled with perfection?_

 

 

"Pfft" Chanwoo was holding back his laughter. Junhoe frowned at his reaction. "What? Was it bad?" He asked worried. Chanwoo quickly shook his head. "No, no it's just so cheesy and I'm not really the type to know whether a poem is good or not, I'm sorry" Chanwoo said in between his laughter.

"This is my first time being humiliated like this" Junhoe confessed. "What? You're used to people complimenting you all the time?" Chanwoo teased. Junhoe pouts at him. "Well, yes exactly." He replied. Chanwoo laughed even louder.

What he didn't expect was the younger getting up from his seat to go behind Junhoe and wrapping his hands around his head, and gave him a kiss in the cheeks.  
"I accept whatever kind of confession you just gave me. But we'll date normally alright? No more mister you need to please me whenever." Chanwoo gave him a condition. Junhoe agreed at the offer.

"Teach me, then" Junhoe asked him a favour. "That means you'll increase my salary by 500%" Chanwoo said teasing him. "Handsome, and cheeky. What more can I ask for?" He lets out.

"Hmm" Chanwoo went in front of Junhoe, pulling his arms signalling him to get up. He then wrapped his arms around his shoulders and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. It was cute how Chanwoo could feel Junhoe's heart racing so fast right in is own chest. 

"I guess there's nothing more you could ask for" Chanwoo teased. Junhoe rolled his eyes as he leaned in for another kiss but Chanwoo pulls back.  
"I'm still serious about the salary raise" Chanwoo reminded him.

"Oh my god, shut up" Junhoe complained causing Chanwoo to giggle in between of their kiss.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is rushed just like how i wrote it, but it must be done! Hope you still enjoyed! Please comment uwuwu


End file.
